User talk:Aeris Ventaile
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Angel's Benevolence page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darkuri (Talk) 15:15, November 4, 2012 There isn't any "set" standardization for card names, effect translation, etc. per se. Basically for translations it has been accuracy over legibility. However, understanding still takes a higher priority (if you get what I mean). Named abilities (eg. Range X, Start Card,etc.) are bolded to let people know that they are named abilities (Like in Magic with "Morbid" or Vanguard with "Pioneer"). As for card names, I generally go with whats written down on the card, if the rules of the English language require it to have a comma so be it(Cavalry assault, Cavalerist), otherwise sometimes a comma is not required (Lawbringer Carstensz). One thing I DO do with the names is research -_-. A lot of the names are of people (blue, red), Elements (blue), Objects/places (white lawbringers, green Hourai) and even words in other languages (black). So I try to be as accurate as I can to what the makers wanted. Basically, for Names, research, for abilities, accuracy. 相手は自分の手札にあるカードを１枚選び、トラッシュに置く。 相手 (Opponent) is the the subject demnomiated by は. As a result the opponent is doing something. We can both agree that it is select 1 card (カードを１枚選び) as being Japanese we work backwards. 自分 (your) の (showing ownership) 手札(hand) にある(to exist). So working backwards it should be "Select 1 card in your hand." now since we established the opponent was the subject, they are the one commiting the action, selecting a card from your hand. So it becomes "Your opponent select 1 card from your hand." If it was YOU selecting the card the sentence would be "自分は相手の手札にあるカードを１枚選び". I'm sorry if this comes off arrogant or pissy, I stuggled trying to make sense of this ability but came up with nothing other than fueling "Black Sword, Cursed Soul". I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page. Hello Aeris Ventaile! I've recently started playing Z/X and love the game and I think it's very interesting. From time to time, I've been coming to this wiki to check the information about the cards, release dates, and etc. I think you guys are doing a very good job with it. With this, if it's okay with you, I would like to help out make this Wiki even better. Thanks! Rokuken (talk) 05:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Roku Hello Aeris! So, I've edited some cards' and I added them in some sets in which they could be found. Problem is whenever i put set = 3 and setnum3, there seems to be a broken command and it doesn't register as clean as i want it to. Could you help me out? Thanks! Rokuken (talk) 05:54, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Roku Helping Out Hello! Since there's a Z/X Ignition anime coming out soon, there might be more traffic coming to this wikia! Would you mind if I helped to spiff up the main page a bit just to show off more of what's on here and to make navigation a little easier for new visitors? I was also thinking of creating a page for the anime and maybe making a new wordmark. Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :I reorganized and added content to the main page, but feel free to edit how you see fit! I know that you redirected some of the player pages to card pages, but since the anime is a separate media, I recreated the character pages and categorized them with the page about Z/X Ignition. If you decide that you'd rather have the anime character information and the card information all on one page, you can just redirect again and move information over :) I also added a new wordmark to this wikia but there seems to be an image cache issue that should clear up. Again, feel free to edit any of the changes I've made! Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Great! I'm glad you like it :) And awesome job on the wikia; it's great how much information you have on here! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:14, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yoaw I noticed that there's no chat on this wiki and since you're an Admin... Can you enable it? Thank you. BlackMist4848 (talk) 08:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC)BlackMist4848 Forgot to mention this... For some reason, we can't comment... Is it disabled? BlackMist4848 (talk) 08:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC)BlackMist4848 Hey, regarding the event "Secret Plan" (http://zxtcg.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Plan) the effect is written as cost 4 or "more" when it should be cost 4 or "less" :D Bakaaaa (talk) 14:27, February 24, 2014 (UTC)